Amazon Fury Part II
Amazon Fury Part II is the second of the the Amazon Fury trilogy that focuses on Amazons and Mythical creatures. It was stated at at SOE Live on August 15th, 2014 that Hades and Ares would be introduced in Amazon Fury Part II. Brainiac would also return in South Gotham. Content Characters *Wonder Woman *Circe *Hippolyta *Ares *Hades *Cerberus Locations *Paradise Island *Nexus of Reality *Prime Battleground *Gotham Under Siege *Hades Palace *The Labyrinth *The Underworld Operations *Return to the Nexus *Act of Defiance Raids *Labyrinth of Lost Souls *Halls of Hades *Throne of the Dead Equipment Investigations Briefings Collections Feats *Amazon Fury Part II Feats Base Items Gallery File:CerberusRender.jpg Announcement BATTLE THE FORCES OF THE UNDERWORLD IN DC UNIVERSE ONLINE'S AMAZON FURY PART II Second Act of the 'Amazon Fury' Trilogy Brings Players to the Immortal Realm SAN DIEGO – Jan. 9, 2015 – Sony Online Entertainment LLC today announced the next chapter in DC Universe™ Online's (DCUO) 'Amazon Fury' trilogy. In Amazon Fury Part II, the fight between Wonder Woman, Circe and the Amazon queen, Hippolyta, departs the mortal realm to the divine, where the action intensifies with the arrival of Ares and Hades. DCUO's 13th DLC pack will be available for download on the PC, PlayStation3 and PlayStation4 systems early this year. STORYLINE: The Amazon War continues, and with the arrival of the powerful Gods, Ares and Hades, the War has spread beyond the mortal realm. In Amazon Fury Part II, players must battle alongside Wonder Woman or Circe through the depths of the shadowy underworld to discover what really happened to the Amazon Queen, Hippolyta. QUICK FACTS ABOUT AMAZON FURY PART II: *Ares the God of War, Hades the God of the Underworld, Cerberus and more from the mythologies make their debut appearance in DC Universe Online. *Amazon Fury Part II features a variety of single and multiplayer adventures, including: **Three eight-player raids – Labyrinth of Lost Souls, Halls of Hades & Throne of the Dead ***An Elite version of Throne of the Dead will be available to players that want an additional challenge **Two four-player operations – Return to the Nexus & Act of Defiance **One single-player mission – Heroes and Villains will be tasked with an important single-player mission in the open-world, Gotham Under Siege version of Gotham City * The DLC includes new player rewards, such as themed base items, feats & collections, more skill points and new player gear. JENS' TAKE: "Amazon Fury Part II is the continuation of one of our deepest stories for DC Universe Online to date. With Wonder Woman, Circe, the Amazons, and some of DC Comics' greatest mythological bad guys all duking it out, the second arc of this saga is sure to give fans an ultimate comic experience." – Jens Andersen, DC Universe Online Senior Creative Director AMAZON FURY PART I REFRESHER: In the first part of the Amazon Fury trilogy, Hippolyta blamed the mortal world for Brainiac's attack on Paradise Island. The Queen of the Amazons led a counterstrike against Gotham with her new ally, Circe, forcing her own daughter, Wonder Woman, to rally an army of Amazons to defend the people of Gotham City and try to help Hippolyta see reason. DCUO's Amazon Fury Part II DLC pack will be available this winter as a free download for Members and for purchase by non-members via the in-game Marketplace, or for PC players via the DCUniverseOnline.com website. Creative Director Letter Hello DCUO Faithful! 2015 is upon us, and the upcoming year is going to be a great one for DCUO. Our first DLC coming at you in 2015 is: Amazon Fury Part II! The epic storyline continues, major mysteries are uncovered, and a war with the gods has begun. The Story So Far In Part I of the trilogy we experienced the events surrounding an Amazon Civil War, which resulted in a full scale invasion of the mortal world. Hippolyta launched her attack on Gotham City to avenge Brainiac's intrusion on Paradise Island and to cleanse the city of his corrupting influence. Wonder Woman desperately tried to intervene and stop her mother's madness, and Circe flocked to the side of the Amazon Queen to resist Hippolyta's rebellious daughter. But, despite Wonder Woman's heroic efforts, war broke out among the Amazons and the death toll still rises. A New Chapter Begins In Amazon Fury Part II, we see the next chapter in this story that is deeply tied to the events in Battle for Earth and Origin Crisis. Now, we realize there is a connection between the Greek Underworld and even Olympus itself. So much is at stake, and it will all rest on the shoulders of the players to help their iconic ally achieve victory. Will the Amazon Civil War rage on in the streets of Gotham City? Will Brainiac finally take control of the Nexus of Reality? Will we learn why Hippolyta is so hell bent on invading Gotham City? The answer to all of these is…YES! New Locations Players will venture deep into the Underworld. Passing through the Gates of Tartarus, you will arrive in the Underworld's Labyrinth and have to navigate the twisting, turning magical portals, until you make your way to the mighty Minotaur Lord. Once you reach the end of the Labyrinth, Hades Palace awaits. Brave the dangerous traps and powerful shades - souls bound by Hades command to destroy you - as you make your way to the throne room itself. New Iconic Characters Susan Eisenberg and Michelle Forbes return to reprise their roles of Wonder Woman and Circe, along with a host of our talented Voice Actors, including Beth Broderick as Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons. In addition to that we have more characters out of Greek Myth making their way into the game. Do battle with Cerberus, the three headed hell hound that guards the gates of the underworld. Hades, God of the Underworld, will defend his realm at all costs, and joining him is none other than Ares, God of War, and long time adversary of Wonder Woman. All of these new characters are voiced by some amazing actors who truly bring these godly characters to life. New Instances There are three new raids, two alerts, and open world missions to enjoy. One of the raids is extremely challenging, and if beaten, unlocks access to an even more brutal, elite version of the raid for a limited time. The elite raid provides an even greater challenge for even better rewards, and is not for the faint of heart. Or perhaps even the sane. Each raid takes place in the Underworld, in the Labyrinth and Hades Palace. One alert takes place on Paradise Island, and the other takes players back in the Nexus of Reality and the Prime Battleground. All of the major story elements that have led to the events of Amazon Fury Trilogy return in this amazing chapter of the story. New Gear & Styles Players will be treated to a lot of new customization options, including four new iconic styles. There are two new Wonder Woman inspired sets to collect. Both of them have signature Wonder Woman elements and explore some amazing costumes sported by the Amazon Princess in the past. The other two styles are inspired by Circe. One has a very magical feel to it, with one of the coolest capes I think we have put into the game. The other is straight out of our Launch Trailer, that's right…FUTURE CIRCE gear! The new drops will increase your power with all new stats as well. So get ready to gear up and look sharp! In Conclusion I am really excited about this DLC. The team has put in a ton of work and took special care to make some truly inspiring experiences for you guys to enjoy. I know you're going to have a lot of fun with this one once you finally get your hands on it. Till then, keep an eye on our official channels for updates and previews as we move closer to launch! Jens "Spytle" Andersen Sr. Creative Director DC Universe Online Category:DLC Category:Amazon Fury Part II